Care to Dance?
by Triever
Summary: Sarah is invited to a ball, where she meets up with her old nemesis.


Sarah walked into the crowded ballroom. It wasn't anything like her last ball in the Labyrinth. It wasn't held in a bubble-like room, there weren't heavy fabrics draped on the ceiling and the walls and there weren't pits filled with cushions. The guests weren't exactly like before either. There were no masks, most noticeably.

What was the same, though, were the incredibly fancy dresses, the sparkling jewelry and incredibly beautiful classical music. There was bubbly laughter of women, rustling fabric and several servants walking around with drinks.

The room was huge and had a rectangular shape, with a high ceiling filled with beautiful ornaments and paintings. Curtains were closed, apart from two of them which opened to a wide balcony. Beautiful chandeliers hang from the ceiling. On the walls were paintings which captivated her, of both wonderful landscapes and beautiful royalty.

No one seemed to notice the meek girl standing at the big entrance of the room. The doors closed behind her and suddenly she felt like she was in the middle of a movie, which in fact was so much more ordinary than the truth.

As she looked at the snow white beauties, with fair skin and beautiful bone structure, gorgeous pale dresses and incredibly expensive jewelry, Sarah felt sloppy, ungraceful; an ugly duckling. Not to mention her dress was as bright as the sun in this company. It wasn't until then that she realized she didn't know the kind of dances they'd have here.

The plucked a little nervously at her sparkling green dress and unable to localize Jareth – or anyone she'd know for that matter, she shuffled off to the side of the room and started to admire the beautiful paintings.

She wasn't quite hugging the wall, but there was not much space left, only just enough to look at the pictures properly. Couples waltzed past her, sometimes people looked at her with interest, wondering what this kind of girl was doing here – and why she was turning to the decorations instead of the other guests.

After she had passed each painting she turned back to the room. She was now standing a little higher since she walked up a small flight of stairs. It seemed much more crowded now, the dance floor was packed and she was now one of the few people that weren't dancing.

Suddenly she saw a poof of golden hair in the middle of the ballroom. There was no mistaking it that this was Jareth. She'd know that messy hairdo anywhere. He was dancing with a beautiful blonde woman, his eyes hooded and his sharp features schooled. She didn't recall him being this handsome. He wore a beautiful while outfit that completely fit his status but not really his realm or the color scheme he had sported when she ran the Labyrinth.

Suddenly his eyes lifted up to her as if he could feel her looking at him. A blush dusted her cheeks and he seemed to smile only the smallest bit, dancing on.

Once the song ended he bowed to his partner and excused himself. He turned to her and she felt her heart speed up as he made his way towards her. The crowd parted before him, each pair of eyes following him.

Once he started to walk up to the stairs, straight towards her with unfailing grace, the crowd started muttering and whispering.

Jareth walked up to her and her eyes fell to the steps of the floor shyly. He walked past her and appeared on her other side, bowing and holding out his hand as the band held its breath. Sarah blushed a deep red, lips parting as she turned her head to look at him. Feeling very uncomfortable she took his hand with as much grace as she could muster and he straightened himself. Slowly he led her off the stairs, the mutterings growing louder as the crowd once again parted for him and his newly acquired dance partner.

He led her to the center of the room, where he turned to her, the full force of his eyes on her. His warm hand came to rest on her lower back, and he pulled her a little bit closer. She placed her hand on his shoulder shyly and as if ordered by his first step, the music started playing.

As soon as they started dancing the whispering crowd vanished and it was just the two of them. He led her, spinning her effortlessly and holding her eyes captive. It seemed forever since he spoke, and when he did, goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"You look simply enchanting, miss Williams."

Her cheeks reddened and she lowered her eyes briefly, now seeing the armor-like print on his slightly armor-like suit. Once she looked up at him she marveled once again at his strange eyes. "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself."

A small smile appeared on his lips, his eyes sparkling slightly. "I'm glad you could make it. What do you think of the ball so far?"

"I-It's so overwhelming… It's nothing like the ballroom dream I had. I feel so out of place here."

"It's quite the opposite; no one belongs here more than you do." Before she could question that he spoke again. "Time has been kind to you. How have you been?"

"I have been well, thank you… And you?"

"I cannot complain."

She looked down at his shoulder, silent for a little bit before she dared to speak up. "Can… Can I ask you something, Goblin King?"

"You most certainly can. Whether I deem it worth answering is a second. And you may call me Jareth, when speaking to me directly." He'd hoped she would express some kind of gratitude by the privilege of calling him by his given name instead of his title, but she didn't seem all that honored.

"Why did you invite me here? Why would you even contact me after all these years?"

"Technically, I didn't contact you. I wrote the invitation and gave it to Higgle with the notion of using it wisely. I wouldn't have been able to contact you personally."

"Okay. So – why?"

"Besides this day being the anniversary of your journey through my realm, it also happens to be the celebration of spring's beginning." He hooked his finger around the low back of her dress wickedly and traced part of the low back cut. "Which is why I was delighted to see you in such appropriate colors." He let his hand rest on her lower back again, smiling at her blush before continuing. "I have already heard some guests debating whether you are the sign of a prosperous year for harvest and fertility."

Sarah raised one eyebrow at him, not sure if she should believe him.

He smiled, looking down at her dress as he waltzed her without ever taking a wrong step or falling out of the rhythm. "The Fae and other races alike are quite superstitious. Those who do believe you are some kind of omen, are likely to believe anything you tell them." Jareth saw a rather wicked smile curl around her lips and he shook his head, pulling her closer slightly. "Tut tut, miss Williams. Lies and blackmail are not your style."

"Who said anything about lies and blackmail?"

"Be still my cold villainous heart, the wide-eyed kitten has grown up to be a tigress."

The woman pouted slightly, her fingers slightly scanning the feel and texture of his jacket. "I was just joking…"

"Pity." She looked up at him questioningly and he changed subject. "So do you enjoy ballroom dancing in your leisure time?"

The woman shrugged. "I took a few classes a year or two back. Can't say I often engage in it though. Believe it or not, but in modern times these sort of celebrations are a high rarity."

"Such a pity, won't you agree?"

She shrugged. "I suppose? I prefer them over concerts and rave parties."

"The concept of a 'rave party' is unbeknownst to me, but it sounds brutal. Parties like these are a common occurrence in this world, though. There is at least one ball a month." He shrugged gracefully. "The numbers are dwindling when I dismiss the ones that spark my interest though."

The song ended, seamlessly continuing into another and Sarah pulled back a little. Jareth pulled her back, not understanding why she retreated and she put her hand on his arm. "I'm getting a little dizzy."

He gave a slow nod and held out his arm. She took it a little uncertainly, not sure where he was planning on taking her. He headed for the balcony doors and beckoned a servant holding drinks. He took a glass and held it out to her but he saw her doubting. "I highly recommend it." He urged and smiled as she took it. He took a glass himself and nodded to the servant before heading to the balcony.

The woman let her head drop back and inhaled the sweet scent of spring night air. It was warm and crisp outside, and it smelled of dirt, flowers and something she couldn't quite describe. He led her to the railing of the balcony where he let her arm go.

Sarah tried her best to see the Labryinth below but she could see next to nothing – only in the far horizon she could see the slightest glimpse of twists and turns. It made her a kind of…

"Disappointed?"

Sarah leaned on the railing and pursed her lips, sighing a little. "I'd hoped I could see it."

"You knew the ball was at night. There's little activity in the Labyrinth at night."

"I guess so."

Sarah jumped as he laid his hands on her shoulders, his fingers curling around her shoulders. "You're free to visit whenever you wish." He purred near her ear.

The woman shrugged it off with a chuckle and straightened herself, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked up to the sky. Suddenly a light weight came to rest upon her shoulders and she looked down, seeing his white jacket hanging around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"So why did you decide to accept my invitation, after all these years?"


End file.
